Dangerous Princess
by Lori Konosuna
Summary: AU.Naruko is a beautiful princess, who seems to be living an average life in a (Sorta)peaceful area. Or so it seems, as millions of people are out to either steal her powers or destroy her. Sadly, this means she gets chucked out of her Kingdom and forced to live another life...surrounded by the most dangerous criminals in the universe!


**~Hi, everyone! Please enjoy my story! ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

_Princess Naruko!_

_**By Lori Konosuna**_

Sunlight gleamed through Naruko's chamber, illuminating her bright orange bedspread and even more orange room. From the time when Naruko was a young baby, everyone could tell that she was going to be one unique princess! Her bright blond ponytails rested on her pillow, almost looking like gold from the sun's illumination. All in all, it was definitely the most peaceful morning in the Ramen Kingdom!

But, something JUST had to go and ruin that wonderful morning.

And it came in the shape of a rather bratty, pink-haired annoyance!

"NARUKOOO!" Princess Sakura screeched, waking up the entire palace and most of the civilians nearby. "GET UP AT ONCE OR I'LL MAKE SURE TO DESTROY EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF RAMEN IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"Eh?" The blonde-haired princess stretched herself out and yawned. "Oh, ohayo, Sakura-Chan!" She gave the pink-haired girl a lazy wave. "Now, I'm just going back to sleep. See ya~" Naruko was interrupted by Sakura tugging her hair. "Come NOW!" Sakura screamed frustration in her voice.

"Alright…just wait a couple hours or so!" Happy and content, Naruko was just about to snore again until Sakura punched the princess and carried her on her shoulder, away from her bright bedroom.

"Naruko…I have something important to tell you." Princess Sakura whispered to her fellow cousin, as the strolled through the palace halls that were covered with gold chandeliers and crystal marble floors.

"Ehhhh…what is it?" Naruko suddenly piqued up some interest.

"I'll…miss you…" The pink-haired girl fought back tears for her cousin. Naruko watched her, confusion spreading over her brilliant features.

"Don't cry, Sakura-Chan!" Naruko patted Sakura's tiny back, resulting in her getting a hard slap on her head.

"I'm NOT crying! Just get dressed already. Meet us in the palace dining hall at exactly 2pm sharp." And with that, the pink princess hurried off, her glittery dress trailing after her.

_I wonder what's wrong with Sakura-Chan… _Naruko thought nervously, as she entered the bathroom. The blonde princess was definitely going to have a long day…

"I am here, Your Royal Highness." Princess Sakura closed the door behind her and bowed politely while wearing an extremely angry expression on her face. Sitting in front of her was the Queen of not only the Ramen Kingdom, but a few neighboring towns as well. The past Queen and King had died many years ago, leaving this woman to take the throne instead.

"Good. Now I hope you have said your farewells to your cousin." The Queen scrutinized the young woman standing in front of her for a while, and then reverted back into staring at her nails.

"But…why? Why are we deporting her to another kingdom? That isn't what the past King and Queen wished for their daughter, Your Royal Highness!" Sakura yelled, disappointed with the Queen. Naruko felt almost like a sister to Sakura and she didn't want to let go of her anytime soon.

"Be quiet, Sakura. Your insolence is infuriating me enough already! I am doing what is best for our village by sending her to another Kingdom! She is a danger to us all, with those strange powers of hers and for the amount of people who live for her destruction."

"How can you say that? Naruko has rescued us many times before!" Sakura fumed. It was because of Naruko's amazing abilities that their Kingdom had been saved! Hearing those words from the mouth of a woman she once looked up to was indeed disappointing.

"That may be true. But we do not need her anymore. Once that princess is gone, you'll see sense." The Queen sighed. Why did that princess have to be so close to Naruko?

**Sorry I have to end the story here…but I've been forced to get of the laptop! :( R&R, please! Thanks, everyone!**


End file.
